Caring or Not
by morganaDW
Summary: As RoboSam he can't bring himself to care of feel about anything but is there still one thing that Sam wants to feel and care about? Dean misses the physical connection but feels helpless with Sam's inability to care or feel. One night Sam asks Dean to show him how to care. Will Dean? Can being soulless keep Sam from feeling anything for the one person he really longs to? (Dean/Sam


**Caring or Not**

**Summary: **As RoboSam he can't bring himself to care of feel about anything but is there still one thing that Sam wants to feel and care about? Dean misses the physical connection but feels helpless with Sam's inability to care or feel. One night Sam asks Dean to show him how to care. Will Dean? Can being soulless keep Sam from feeling anything for the one person he really longs to? (Dean/Sam) *Set in Season 6* See notes.

**Pairings: **Dean and Sam.

**Warnings: **Language and graphic descriptions with use of minor bondage and some toys.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except my own dark imagaintion.

**A/N: **So, slight plot though what it is…I'm not sure. I do not, as a rule, write Sam while soulless because he'd a hard to write but the plot bunnies decided that Sam wanted to know how to feel which is how this came to be. I honestly think even while soulless that Sam did have the general feelings for his brother which comes through in this one…okay, it's my third attempt at this and so it's basic hot and kinky smut, lol. Enjoy.

**~SPN SPN SPN SPN~**

"Goddamn it, Sam! What in the _hell_ were you doing?"

Slamming the motel room door with enough force that the framed floral pictures on the opposite wall actually rattled, it took every ounce of willpower that Dean Winchester had not to lash out with a fist or a piece of furniture at his too calm, too emotionless little brother.

"It took Bobby four hours and a helluva lot of fake forms to convince those cops not to throw you in jail for assault, assault with intent and let's not forget my favorite one…assault with a friggin' illegal weapon!" Dean jerked his tie off before tossing his wrinkled suit jacket onto one of the two queen beds in the room. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you were in trouble," Sam replied, more calmly removing the suit jacket and tie as he sat at the table to watch his brother pace. "You complained that I didn't care enough when we hunted, that you didn't know if you trusted me to have your back since you found out I was missing my soul so I did what you wanted and you still aren't happy?"

Wanting to either bang his head in or smash Sam's in, Dean groaned. He had said that and under any other circumstance he might have appreciated his brother's reaction…but his actions the night before had not been one of those times.

"Okay, since it seems like I have to spell everything out for you while you're soulless self is in the gray area of knowing right from wrong, try this…" he pulled a chair out so he was sitting across from his brother, or this tall emotionless person residing in Sammy's body for the moment. "When we're hunting, or when we're on a case then yeah…I want you to have my back and keep me alive, just like I try to do for you.

"However, when we're in a damn bar and I'm just about to get fucked by the hottest waitress this side of New Orleans…no! I do not need my little brother running to the rescue and nearly cutting that girl's heart out with…hell, I don't even know what that thing is," Dean leaned forward and swore he'd seen a brief flash of a frown on that face. "Seriously, dude? Your timing sucked."

Sam considered that as Dean finished getting out of his fake Fed suit and suddenly noticed that his brother had been getting dressed in the bathroom more and more since they began hunting together again…since Castiel informed Dean just what was making Sam so cold these days.

Absently twirling the watch he'd removed from his wrist on the table, Sam wasn't aware of the slight frown on his face. He was aware that he'd overreacted last night, which had been odd for him since coming back from the Cage Sam knew his emotions had been more than a little 'off' and he guessed not having a soul could explain that.

He'd openly admitted to himself and to his brother that he didn't care about anything, including Dean, and knew his brother was determined to get his soul back even though Sam wasn't so certain about that.

He didn't care, hadn't cared when he'd stood by to allow his brother, the man who had given so much for him, to be turned into a vampire and yet last night he sure as hell had cared about the tramp who was putting her hands, and any other part of her body, all over Dean.

Sam used the excuse that he was supposed to watch Dean's back to explain his actions when he'd interrupted the make-out soon to full blown sex scene in the bar's backroom but a smaller part of him, a part that he didn't fully understand, had felt something else steering him to ruin his brother's night.

"If I was me…well, the me that you want me to be would you have made out with that woman?" he asked suddenly as Dean stepped back into the room, not missing the way the question caused Dean to pause in mid-step before continuing toward his bed and duffel. "You wouldn't have, would you, Dean?"

Trying to ignore that question just as he had all the other times something similar came up, Dean dug into his duffel for a clean flannel to go over his black T-shirt and once again hated this swerve in his life.

Dean refused to say he hated Sam because even soulless this was still his baby brother but it was getting harder and harder to push down the loss or the need because he and Sam had been so much more than brothers or hunters and it was this part of his life that the elder Winchester had been trying to forget last night.

"I have the memories, Dean," Sam spoke up, clearly not getting the hunt to drop this topic because Dean had not considered that side of their relationship since the first time he fully began to understand how different his little brother was since his return.

"Let it go, Sam," he warned, too tired to get into this and not wanting to admit how much he missed his brother's touch or Sam's little ways or habits that this version just didn't have or know how he should be. "I don't bitch when you vanish for a night with whatever hooker you called from the array of numbers in that duffel."

If he was honest with himself, Dean hated it when Sam went out because ever since Sam left Stanford to hunt again, with the exception of a few times, he and Sam had accepted that their odd and not so legal in most states relationship was exclusive and it was still hard on him not to have his brother to turn to at night or have to go back to picking up women to relieve those urges.

"They're useful to take the edge off," Sam shrugged, not seeming to understand the way Dean's fist clenched or the slight shudder that his eyes picked up then he nodded. "You don't like it. You don't like it when I do that just like I didn't like last night."

"Say what?" Dean turned to stare, his face much harder than he'd used with Sam in years as he couldn't believe he'd heard that. "You don't give a crap about me so what the hell did you care if I got laid?" he demanded, hating himself for stepping over the line that he'd drawn to avoid this topic.

"I know what I said, Dean," Sam stood up to cross the space between them in two strides and knew, could see the change in body language, that his brother wanted to step back but pride wouldn't let him. "I remember the day in the park when I said that to you. I also know I wanted to rip the whore's throat out last night when she kissed you," he declared, adding firmly. "I have my memories. I know what we used to do and I'm guessing it's killing you that…"

"Operative word there, Sammy, 'used' to," Dean smirked, swallowing the lump in his throat that had showed up when Sam put himself directly in his face and the urge to touch…to kiss reared its ugly head again and he needed space before he did something he'd regret.

He'd taken it as well as he could when realizing Sam had allowed him to get turned and he'd covered the hurt when his brother had looked him right in the face to say he didn't care about him but he knew he'd never handle it if Sam turned away from him like that. So it was best to avoid it all together.

"Your soulless self seems to prefer the ladies so I just have to get back into the swing of that again…though I'm leaving you behind the next time," he went to walk back to the table to grab his keys only to feel strong fingers grab his wrist and the first surge of temper hit. "Let go, Sam."

"You want to know what I think about when I'm with any of those women?" Sam demanded, voice not changing tone because he didn't know enough to realize it should change.

Knowing he could free if he wanted, Dean resisted the natural urge to jerk free or slug his brother who had once again gotten too close and while Sam might not know it Dean could recognize odd little movements now and then that could always show him when his brother was upset. "The next hunt? The next monster you get to kill or…damn it, Sam!"

Reacting even before he was thinking about it, Sam had pushed Dean against the wall and used his body to pin him there at the first sign of a struggle. "You! I think of you, Dean. I think of how it used to be before I jumped into the Cage, before I came back…like this and I wish that I could feel anything but there's nothing there when I make love to them because there's nothing in me."

Using his forearm against Dean's chest to keep his still, Sam let his other hand to hesitantly touch the rugged face that was watching him warily and knew on instinct that Dean was fighting not to push him back as he had one time before when Sam had gotten too close. "I still want you."

Since leaving Lisa, Dean had been in a sex slump and that's what he firmly blamed for his suddenly very hard erection popping to life with Sam's simple statement.

Keeping both hands tight to his thighs, Dean took several breaths before leveling a look that was a cross between interest and wariness. "So what not do something about it?" he was surprised his voice sounded so cool when all his hands wanted to do was touch, to run over the hard muscles that all of Sam's working out had gained him but resisted the desire.

"Because I can't feel," Sam replied then whether he realized how close he was or something else but he stepped back, releasing his hold to lock eyes briefly before walking out.

It was several heartbeats later before Dean let out a breath then slid down the wall to sit on the floor, resting his forehead against his knees. "Damn it," he whispered, fighting desire and loss was much too similar to how he felt the night Sam left for college.

He wanted Sam in the worst way but he refused to let it go that far between them when all Sam would basically be doing was going through the motions and not feeling any of the desire, the lust…the love and as Dean closed his eyes against the sudden burning he felt it was that knowledge, the knowing and accepting that his little brother couldn't feel love that finally broke his resolve to not show how much he missed his pain in the ass little brother.

It was hours later as Dean slowly moved to turn over that he felt the change in the room and knew he was no longer alone.

Dean had debated getting drunk and sleeping it off but had pulled himself up from the floor to collapse onto his bed, the closest one to the door, to drift off while still seeing the odd look in Sam's eyes as he admitted that he didn't react to the memories of what they used to do together because he couldn't feel.

Long after Sam had been gone, Dean had thought on that and it still didn't make sense. Why would it matter to Sam? He was cold, emotionless; often cruel in some cases…so why would it make a difference to him and why the hell had it looked like admitting that had hurt him?

Now as he pulled himself awake, sleep filled green eyes noticed the light between the beds had been turned on low and he knew without looking that Sam was sitting on his bed just watching him.

That was something else his brother had started to do lately since the kid didn't need to sleep much or at all. He'd sit on his bed or a chair and just stare at Dean and while Dean's had adjusted to it, he didn't like it right then.

"Something wrong?" he asked after another moment, pushing up to an elbow to see that Sam was looking between him and a box on the bed beside him. "Sam?" he called again when he didn't get a response.

As the silence grew and Dean actually began to get a little concerned, Sam slowly lifted his head to meet his eyes and while his eyes were shadowed by the dim light in the bulb Dean could've sworn he saw something flash in those hazel eyes that he hadn't seen in two months. Uncertainty.

"Do you want me?" the question was serious and straightforward, just like all of Sam's actions were these days but it still managed to take his brother by surprise.

"Loaded question there, little brother," the elder hunter replied with a cough to try to cover the hitch in his voice but Dean couldn't deny the desire even if he could do nothing about it. "It usually depends on what you've done or if it's going to get us arrested or…"

"Do you still want me…in bed?" Sam's lips seemed to thin which was his version of a bitch face these days.

Figuring out that this wasn't going to go away until he faced it, Dean sat up fully with a sigh. He could lie. He could tell Sam that no, he didn't…which he really didn't think either of them would believe or he could be honest with a man, a shell of his brother, and see where this went next.

"Yes," he began, looking up to the ceiling and missing the way Sam looked for just a heartbeat. "I won't lie to you and say I don't still want you, Sam. I told you once that I've wanted you since you were eighteen, okay sixteen but I didn't act on it and I'm not acting on it now because…"

Dean got up to put some space between them so he could think. "…because you don't feel anything for me and…I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to get your soul back but I can't do this knowing that you'd be going through the motions blindly or…Sam…" he stopped as Sam nudged the box towards him. "What's that?"

"Stuff," Sam hedged and that made his brother curious enough to go closer to look in the box, nearly falling as all the blood rushed to his head. "When I figured out I wouldn't be with Samuel and the others anymore I sort of…borrowed one of his secret stashes of cash and used it to buy…stuff."

Dean sat on the bottom of Sam's bed to carefully sift through the box of assorted 'stuff' as his little soulless brother liked to refer to some serious kinky shit. "Uh, you use this stuff on those chicks you…" he picked up a pair of gloves with tiny little sharp edges all over the palm and he ran his tongue over his teeth.

"No…well, just a couple maybe but mostly…" Sam seemed to pause as he watched his brother with the pair of vampire gloves and dug his fingers into his leg to keep it from going where his fingers really wanted to be.

Taking a guess as to just what his brother used this stuff for, Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to be alarmed or impressed as he picked up a ball gag that as he touched it he hissed as something sharp bit into his palm. "Sam, this…what the hell does…?"

"When the ball's in my mouth and I bite down on it the tiny little spike comes out to hit my tongue," Sam figured what the question was and wasn't shocked when it was dropped back down. "I need the pain to feel, Dean. I need it to make me feel something when I…"

"Okay, you're sex on wheels with the whole new hot body thing you got going on and I get that you don't have a lot of higher emotions now but…are you saying that you need the pain to make you come?" Dean was now certain his brother was a lot more messed up than he first feared.

Sam offered a scowl as he picked up a small chain with a clamp on the end to drop it. "No, I need the pain to make me feel like I did when I was with you," he felt actual frustration as Dean went to stand up and he figured out how that sounded. "Dean…"

"I'm not sure how to take that one," Dean shook his head while attempting to make sense of this when Sam took his wrist again and a huge part of him said to break the hold, to stop this but the other side wanted to see what this version of his brother really wanted from him. "We played some kinky shit sometimes but…I never hurt you to the point of…"

"No, you didn't and when there was pain you always made sure I enjoyed it and that's…this stuff is the only way I can find that now," Sam stood up, careful when he adjusted his grip to not hurt his brother since he was aware that he was stronger right then. "I know you don't want me how I am but…" he stopped at the ragged sigh.

"With women I can do the whole sex for sex thing but it was always more with us, Sam," Dean hated that he was getting onto murkier ground with each word but he wasn't certain what else to say or do. "I…want you and I wish we could but…knowing that you don't give a crap…"

Sam's hand tightened a little when Dean began to pull his wrist free and he used his other to move up to curve around the back of his brother's neck. "It's hard to explain. I care for you as a general rule because we're brothers and I know I should," he held Dean still before leaning in closer to run his lips close to his but didn't touch them. "I know how I felt before and I want that again. I want to feel something, anything just one time, Dean."

"I…damn it…you so don't get to try fake puppy eyes on me, dude," he murmured, trying to ignore how much he'd missed this. How much he'd missed feeling Sam's hand on him in anyway but as his brother's lips gave another glancing brush over his, Dean groaned and moved his head enough to kiss him fully.

Even soulless Sam could still kiss and where he lacked his old self's finesse and almost shyness in some ways he more than made up for in heat and intensity because as soon as Dean's lips caught his Sam was attacking his mouth.

Tossing his plan to avoid this in the trash for the moment, Dean allowed the kiss and meant heat for heat as tongues and teeth clashed in a battle of wills before he had to step back with a gasp and only then noticing that the hand that was still gripping his wrist had tightened, releasing now at his slight pull.

"Sam, I want…God, I do but…I can't if you…" he tried to use reason only to have Sam throw him for another curve.

"Teach me."

If the blood hadn't already been in his head from the box of toys and his dick wasn't already straining against his sleeping shorts then those two words would have done it.

"Say what?" he wasn't sure if he'd heard right and then if he had he sure as hell didn't know what to say because he had no clue how to teach his brother to feel or…when it hit him.

He couldn't teach Sam to be the way he was before, only getting his soul back could do that, but he could try to teach his brother how to feel and to hopefully care during at least one aspect of their lives.

"I…won't hurt you, Sam," while Dean thought a few of those toys had merit but the rest he couldn't imagine using on his brother…at least right then. "I'm not sure what you want from…"

"Show me how to love, to care," Sam didn't seem to care if that sounded the least bit weird coming from a 6'4" man who outweighed his brother a lot more than he used to. "Do what you want to."

Dean smirked at that. "I don't exactly think this new you is much the kind to let me do anything," he remarked, biting his inner cheek as Sam pulled his T-shirt over his head to let it fall before moving to lay back on his bed while keeping his eyes on him. "Sorta figured you'd want this reversed."

That was another reason Dean had put off trying this with Sam as he was now. Before his little brother had never seemed to like it when they reversed and he was the one in control.

Sam had always like for Dean to be the one to initiate the stuff they did in bed and Dean preferred it that way as well but he'd known that this version of his brother, the one who didn't care about anything or anyone, just had dominator all over him.

So his move to give Dean freedom, to be the one to act as he laid on the bed to watch him took the older brother by surprise.

"I have all my memories, remember?" Sam's hand moved to slowly reach down to flip open the button on his jeans as he offered a smile, a true smile for once. "I didn't like to be on top, did I?"

"Not usually, no," Dean admitted, continuing to watch Sam before groaning as those long fingers moved to the zipper and he reached forward to slap at them. "Hey, my way, right?"

Nodding, Sam dropped his hand to lay back while noticing that Dean had picked something up from the bed. "Uh, we…used something like that one," he had figured that of all his toys his brother would go for the gloves at least to start with and held his breath as he slid one on his right hand while leaving his left hand free.

"Yep and you liked it then," Dean tested the glove on his own arm first to be certain the little blades wouldn't tear skin with just a casual touch and hissed as he shivered. "Oh, you will like this."

Approaching to kneel on the bed, Dean gave another moment of thought to his choice before giving in to see how it went. "If this doesn't work for either of us we stop, deal?" he asked firmly, adding to make certain Sam understood. "I mean it, Sam. If you're not feeling anything you tell me cause I can't do this thinking I'm just another…"

Sam moved to sit up to catch his brother's mouth before he finished the sentence, not wanting to hear Dean say if he thought he was just another fuck. "You're not," he assured him, knowing this even if he didn't know how this would go.

Nodding, Dean leaned into the kiss while pushing Sam back to the bed. He began to lightly nip at the still soft and full bottom lip while also pressing the gloved hand gently into Sam's chest.

At first Sam was still with very little reaction except for the way his tongue seemed to dart out to slip past his brother's guard to go into Dean's mouth.

Dean was losing hope that they could do this because by this point Sam should be making some noise but he decided to draw it out a little longer as he moved to straddle his brother's legs.

Moving his mouth slowly to lick and suck a little on the side of Sam's neck, Dean used the fingers of his left hand to pull the zipper down and heard himself groan as he touched the warm heat of Sam's dick as he curved his hand down over his brother's crotch and stilled at the first soft sound.

"You with me, Sam?" he asked, seeing hazel eyes looking back but didn't miss that it took Sam a second or two to find his eyes. "You do what I say, when I say it and you do not touch yourself of those cuffs in that box come out, understand?"

Laying still like this went against everything this Sam knew and did now but as he heard the husky voice above him giving those strict orders, he only nodded and saw Dean's small smile before it was gone.

"Take my shirt off," Dean knew his brother hated orders of any kind and that was when he had a soul but in bed, when it was just them, it seemed not to matter and he was a little relieved that even soulless that was still the same.

Grabbing the box on the other bed to have it close, Dean kept it out of Sam's reach as his shirt came off but stopped his brother's fingers from reaching for his belt. "Not yet, Sammy," he smiled as he ran the gloved hand down over Sam's chest to rest over the 'V' that his jeans made and felt a shiver run through Sam. "Get your jeans open for me."

Sam had to lift his hips to pull the suddenly tighter than they had been earlier jeans down his legs and caught the warning look before he touched himself. "You could just cuff me, y'know," he remarked then noticed the way Dean was looking and his hunter's sense of danger began to go off but he pushed it down.

"Yeah, I just might do that because Sammy, all these toys have given me an idea," Dean rolled off the bed to quickly go through the box until he pulled out two sets of cuffs and a long chain. "You want to do this?"

Looking between the cuffs to the hooded look in Dean's darkening eyes made an actual spurt of fear shoot through Sam even though he knew he didn't feel those types of things anymore but he nodded, confident that he could break the cuffs if he wanted to but he wanted to try to do this for Dean at least.

Running the chain through the headboard then attaching the first set of cuffs, Dean motioned Sam to lay back so that his arms wouldn't be too stretched before he cuffed his hands together. He took those and attached to the cuffs he'd hooked to the chain so if he had to he could move Sam a little.

Careful to place another pillow behind his head so he could see more, Dean then quickly shed the jeans the rest of the way then the briefs before stepping back to just look and ran a hand down to rub his own hardening erection through his jeans before getting to work.

"Up," pushing Sam's legs until his feet were flat on the bed, he worked to spread them apart and knew when Sam got the idea because he began moving until he'd gotten his legs apart as much as he could with his hands tied. "Y'know, all that exercising might pay off."

His little brother had always been good looking and Dean knew that it wasn't just his opinion since he'd been watching men and woman stare at Sam since before the kid was sixteen but now, with all the hard muscle he'd put on he was stunning and making Dean harder just by looking at him.

"I said I wouldn't hurt you but I didn't say we weren't using some of these things," reaching into the box for a rather large dildo that looked and felt like a real cock, Dean could tell by the switch on the end what it did and smirked as he laid it by him while he settled between Sam's legs. "Trust me, Sam."

Having all his memories also meant that he knew when his older brother said to trust him that Dean was up to no good but before Sam could speak, he felt the hand with the spiked glove slid between his legs, brush up his dick to tease his jumping balls before raking up to look for his hole and suddenly Sam was sweating.

"Don't talk either," Dean broke in as if anticipating him while continuing to rub that gloved hand between his legs, into the crease of his hip before opening a tube of lube out of Sam's eyesight before going back between his legs to press the tip of one spiked finger up to the puckered hole and tease it open while watching his brother.

Sam hardly felt pain anymore but it was plain when he felt that finger with the spikes all over it touch him because his muscles bunched.

"Relax, Sam," Dean urged, using his left hand to fold around Sam's now interested dick to lightly stroke it while pressing his finger further into Sam until he felt the barrier of the first ring of muscle to begin to rub it with the softest of touches until he heard a low moan and the muscle relaxed to allow him to go deeper. "That's a boy."

Taking his time to stroke and rub Sam's now growing and hardening cock while he finger fucked him, Dean looked up to see that his brother's eyes were closed and his mouth a slightly open and knew Sam was feeling the sensations but not able to understand or describe them…yet and so he decided to help him out.

"You like feeling my finger fucking you, Sam?" he asked, voice low and deep like he did when trying to drive his brother crazy with just his voice and touch. "Can you feel those little spikes moving along your nerves? Feel my fingers, that's two, in you? Rubbing you, stretching you but not touching where you want me to? You want to move on my fingers, Sammy?"

Dean's voice was like pure sugared honey as he spoke and Sam could feel everything his brother was describing and more, wanting to move or groan but something seemed to be holding him back and he hated it. He wanted to…especially when he felt a third finger go up into his tight hot hole and the low groan was all that came.

"You can do better than that, Sam," Dean scolded lightly, now getting into this and determined his little brother would make a sound or better yet say his name. "You better do better than that or this may go on a long time," he warned, pulling his fingers out before pushing in to between to scissor them in order to stretch Sam more. "Damn, little brother. You are tight and…hmmm, hot."

Sam made a noise when Dean's hand left his straining cock to palm his sac and balls lovingly before he opened his eyes a little to see the dildo dripping with lube a second before he felt the fingers leave only to be replaced by the much thick device and he hissed only to feel warm lips over his.

"Relax, baby boy," Dean whispered against his mouth, smiling more as Sam seemed to react to the nickname and relaxed his body enough that he could slip the dildo into his stretched entrance and after a couple pulls and pushes held it tight to push all the way in and only his hand flat on Sam's muscled stomached kept the younger man from thrusting up. "Uh-huh, don't move," he ordered. "We're just starting."

Figuring his brother was also doing this to get back at him for ruining his night with the waitress, Sam found it hard to not thrust as Dean kept manipulating the now gently vibrating fake cock in him while finding a way to hit his prostate every time.

"You're not coming until I say so, little brother," Dean warned, holding the cock ring up so Sam could see it before attaching it to the base of his dripping cock and then held up the gag. "Want it?"

Accepting that Dean was offering instead of doing, Sam bit his lip. "Yeah. Kiss me first?" he asked, surprised that it was so easy for him to fall into this role when for the last year he'd been the one making up the rules, playing the games but tonight this seemed so natural for him.

"God, yeah," Dean groaned, giving the kiss but deepening it to run his tongue around his brother's mouth and heard the moan that he didn't think Sam realized he'd made. "Besides, you'll need this or we'll get the cops called on us before we're done," he winked while slipping the ball gag in to hook the straps at the back of Sam's head, making certain not to catch his hair. "Now, watch me, baby boy."

Giving the dildo another move, he got off the bed to pull a chair up to the bottom of the bed before skinning out of his jeans and boxers with a moan as his erection came free and he smiled as Sam's eyes seemed to move over him.

"I'm going to explain what's happening so you can process it," he began, sitting in the chair to prop his feet on the bottom of the bed in plain view of Sam as he spread his legs as far as he could while getting into a better position for what he planned.

"Y'see, that cock that's vibrating in you right now is going to work you raw while it's stretching you for my cock later on but…" he paused to lift his own dick out of the way to allow a clear view of his other hand as it between his legs in search of his first hole. "…but you're not coming until that huge hard cock of yours is fully in me and I ride you until you're begging me to let you come, baby boy."

Sam's eyes were locked on his brother's hand as he watched him begin to finger himself open. First with one long finger slicked with lube and then quickly followed by a second and Sam hoped he didn't choke on his spit when his mouth began to water in a way that it hadn't in…since the last night he and Dean spent together before Detroit and Lucifer.

Fascinated by his brother's fingers going in and out of his hole, Sam could tell when Dean began scissoring because his head fell back on a groan and he wondered if he'd make it by the way his cock was twitching on his stomach.

"You know, I'd only do this for you, baby boy," Dean spoke as if he knew Sam was watching him as he pulled something that he'd grabbed from his own duffel out and heard a muffled sound that might've been a groan but it was more like a 'Holy shit' as the cock cage was shown.

Not aware that his hands had tensed in the cuffs or that he was pulling on the chain, Sam's eyes were now changing as the hazel color went only to a thin rim while watching Dean willingly put his very hard and now unhappy dick through the tortures of the cage with each of its restraints until the click was heard and he shook a little.

"Only for you, Sam," he breathed, going back to opening himself with three fingers and hearing the first full moan come from around the ball gag. "Yeah, you watch me fuck myself open so I can take that huge, hard, dripping cock up inside your big brother like you used to beg me for because you only used to like that if you could see my face.

"You're watching me while that cock in you and doing what?" he let his eyes slide up to see Sam's hips giving little thrusts up and down as if trying to give the dildo extra movement but with it in that way he couldn't get the feeling he wanted much less the friction his cock was aching more. "See my cock in this cage, baby boy? Tied up and trapped, just waiting for you to take it out so I can…that's it, Sammy."

Dean had seen the change on Sam's face, saw the way his pupils were going wider but also realized suddenly why his brother was holding back. "Let go, Sammy," he urged huskily, letting his head fall back as he slipped his pinkie finger in with a groan that was just slightly of pain but knew Sam needed that last push. "It's just you and me again, little brother. Not the Campbells…no one expects anything from you so just let go."

Sam wasn't sure what it was but as soon as his brother said that he actually felt a little weight lift for the moment and he heard himself moan, a real moan of pleasure and one that he didn't have to fake because hell, ignoring that he was cuffed to a bed with a cock ring on and a damn vibrating cock inside him…he was hot as hell just watching Dean open himself up and knowing that his brother was doing this for him.

Even after all that Sam has done to hurt him as of late, Dean was still willing to do this for him. "Mmmm," he moaned around the gag in his mouth as Dean's legs opened a little more to allow him to see his fingers slipping in further and the sounds became louder, hotter as he tried to urge his brother over to him.

"You think you're ready for me to slip you inside me, baby boy?" Dean chuckled as Sam let his head nod frantically as his leaking cock seemed to agree as it jumped a little and he eased his fingers out to crawl up the bed to pull Sam's legs flat on the bed, which made that device in his go tighter up until it was vibrating against his sweet spot steady and the moans were going straight to his own trapped erection in the cage. "Let's see."

Straddling Sam again, Dean took his cock in his hand while pouring some lube down over it so he could massage it with teasing fingers and seeing that Sam's eyes had gone closed as these sudden emotions began to overtake him. "Look at me, Sam."

Opening his eyes on instinct, Sam locked hazes with his brother just as Dean positioned himself at the tip of his straining and weeping member and saw the look on his brother's face as he slid down with issue and he gasped and bucked his hips up as Dean's hot channel seemed to close around him and only the cock ring still attached to its base kept him from coming right then.

"Sweet…Sammy, you are so…damn, I forgot how huge you were, little brother," he groaned, having removed the vampire glove earlier Dean now began to rub his hands over Sam's chest to feel the muscles moving under his palms. "Now you can move, Sam."

Understanding what Dean wanted, Sam began to thrust up to meet his brother as he pushed down on him and could feel the way his cock hardened even more as Dean rode him hard and fast until Sam was moaning and making noises from deep within him that had his brother groaning and moving faster.

"You wanna come, Sam?" Dean's voice wasn't quite as smooth but it still had that pure sex quality that Sam remembered so well and he could only nod while realizing the sounds coming out of him was as close to begging as he'd done in a year and he didn't give a damn.

Normally they played this game until Dean came but since his brother had taken the steps to prevent that yet, Sam knew Dean was aiming for another goal.

"Not until you beg me, baby boy," he murmured, leaning closer to lay wet kisses up Sam's chest to stop and suck onto one rock hard nipple and smiled as Sam jerked. "Show me you want this and I swear, if you fake it I will put this cage on your cock, stick a plug up your ass that vibrates, tie you up naked in the back seat of the Impala for the next trip."

Knowing his brother didn't bluff when it came to sex, Sam was certain his brother would do just that but he realized he didn't have to fake anything because he wanted to come in the worst way and he also wanted his brother's cock inside him but trapped with a cock ring he couldn't do anything but moan and try to get his point across with his eyes.

Dean slid his hands back down until they were pressing into Sam's pelvic area and knowing every spot on his brother that was sensitive, he let his fingers roam down with just slight pressure and this time when Sam moaned it wasn't just a moan.

"What, Sammy?" he unhooked the ball gag to take it out of Sam's mouth to see if he'd still make the same sounds if he could when he groaned as Sam jerked his hips up to push his own aching and enclosed cock to strike Dean's prostate again and again. "_Sonuvabitch_! That's my boy," Dean groaned, shaking as his body wanted climax but wouldn't go back on his plan now. "Now…god…you wanna…"

"Yes!" Sam cried, twisting his straining arms as much as he could in the cuffs. "Wanna come now. Dean, let me…let me come and…Nghhh!" he screamed as a finger flipped the ring loose and with only a final shift down from his older brother did Sam feel his orgasm as it ripped through him.

Sam's hips were bucking up wildly and Dean let him as he continued to press down to keep that twitching cock that he was still riding inside him to draw out his little brother's climax as long as he was able until Sam finally slumped back to the bed and after a couple more moves, Dean eased down so he was laying on his brother's chest.

"Any of those hookers make you come like that, little brother?" he asked, pressing his mouth to Sam's neck to feel his pulse pounding faster and pleased that some of the shell around his soulless brother's inner self had relaxed.

Still feeling the dildo moving against his prostate more with Dean's weight on him, Sam managed to open his eyes enough to shoot his brother a rare 'are you fucking serious' looks before letting them close again as his body cooled. "Only you," he whispered after a long moment and he felt Dean begin to pull off and wanted to say this before the connection was broken. "Only you have ever made me come like that, Dean."

"Guess I'm still good for that at least," Dean tried to make it light but he was forced to swallow as he found himself in Sam's sharp gaze again.

"You're good for more than just fucking, Dean. I…told you that before," Sam knew it was irrational to feel anger that his brother still felt so little of his own worth but he did and remembered what else Dean had promised. "You going to let me get you out of that damn cage now?"

Not expecting that amount of depth or tone from Sam right then, it took a second before Dean nodded then reached up to unlock the cuffs.

He half expected his brother to move in order to flip positions but was surprised and a little relieved that once he'd gotten the cuffs loose and Sam lowered his arms that he merely eased up enough to reach for him.

"You had this in your duffel," Sam had to blink to bring his eyes back to focus on what he was doing when it seemed to only want to stare at Dean's blood red and fully engorged and leaking cock as he began to unhook what he, even soulless, thought was one of the most torturous sex devices ever made. "Should I ask?"

Still kneeling between Sam's legs, Dean caught a breath as long fingers on huge hands slowly began to unhook his dick while he felt the wet stickiness ease out of him from Sam's climax but ignored that to make certain his concentration was locked on not blowing his own load the second the last ring was freed.

"Lisa…sometimes she thought I'd…want to play a little rough and she…wanted to use it," Dean groaned as a hand brushed his thigh but he thought he heard his little brother hiss out something not so nice toward Lisa and smirked. "I didn't though, because no one ever would get me to wear that thing or anything like it…except my pain in the ass little brother."

Sam ducked his head suddenly rather than meet Dean's lust blown eyes as he felt up tight at the base of his brother's swollen cock to feel the last clasp and felt nearly as relieved as Dean must have as he watched that cock twitch near his hand, resisting the urge to touch as he laid back to slowly look up.

"Get this damn thing out and get in me," his own voice sounded off to him, strained and it slowly dawned on him by Dean's smile that he was feeling desire.

He'd been feeling it for the past little while and right then all he knew was that fighting his own need to take was getting harder and though it went against his more current attitude he didn't want to be the one be dominant in this.

When Dean's eyes went black with lust with only a thin rim of green showing, Sam groaned and tried to spread himself wider as his brother took a pillow to place it under his hips while lifting his legs. "God…get it out and…Dean!"

Chuckling as he carefully moved the dildo to offer one final touch to his brother's now vibrating prostate, Dean slowly began to ease the device free while chewing his bottom lip because between Sam's moans and curses and the way his brother was trying to move it was so damn hard not to turn him over and slam into his ass but that isn't what he wanted this time.

"Tell me what you want, Sammy," he whispered, twirling the tip of his tongue into the slight indent of Sam's belly button and feeling the way his brother stilled then jerked and felt his dick show an interest. "What do you want?"

Since Sam was soulless he didn't understand the common concept of joking or teasing and it was plain that right then he wasn't appreciating it for an entirely different reason as he tried to reach for Dean only to gasp as his brother's fingers curled warningly over his cock and he knew to stay still.

"Get in me and fuck me, dammit," he groaned, fingers inching to touch to run through his older brother's short hair while his mouth watered at the thought of sucking on the line of Dean's throat but then his entire body went hot, hotter until it hit enflamed at the first touch of dripping cock to his well stretched, red and swelled hole. "Fuck…that's…"

"That's my plan, baby boy," Dean used the dripping come from between them to act as lube on his already on the edge cock and guessed that this wouldn't last too long but he hoped it was long enough to give them both that they'd been missing. "Shit, Sammy. Don't need lube or anything. I can probably just slide…ugh…"

Dean's moan as he positioned himself perfectly and slid into Sam's heat without effort or resistance was nearly enough to make him lose it but he held onto his control with a thin wire to pull out enough to have Sam grasping for him then he surged back it to hit that spot that had Sam moaning his name.

Feeling his cock slide in fully until Sam was full and gasping, Dean stayed still a moment to watch his little brother as he moaned and twisted his hips to try to get even closer as his legs wrapped around Dean as best as he could.

"More. God, Dean…more," Sam tasted blood and knew he'd bit his lip but then was seeing stars as he was tugged up to be able to get his shaking arms around his brother's neck so their mouths locked while Dean's hips began to move up to hit Sam's prostate nearly every time.

"Good for you?" Dean asked in between kisses, feeling Sam's muscles suddenly jerk before locking on his cock in a hot inferno and he could only give two or three more thrusts before he felt his dick twitch and knew he couldn't hold back much longer. "Sam…I'm going to…damn it…ease back a second so I can…"

His words cut off as Sam's arms and legs wrapped around to keep him locked to him and in him. "Gonna come, soon, Sammy," he warned, hating to lose this delicious tight heat but also not sure how this version of his brother wanted to handle this. "Let go or…mmhhm," a kiss that was more hot tongue than anything else cut him off as fingers raked his back down to grip his ass in strong fingers.

"Wanna…feel you come inside me, Dean," Sam whispered, voice nothing but raw emotion as he tightened his grip enough to hold but not hurt as he helped his brother's hips slam into his and felt his dick shoot back to hard as he could see in his mind the hotness of knowing he'd made Dean come like this. "Wanna feel you come inside me. Want that so much, Dean."

Dean didn't need much more encouragement than those words and gripped his fingers onto Sam's shoulders as he felt his climax rip through him after so long building that it shook him from the inside out as he felt his hips stuttering against his brother's strong thighs while Sam's body clenched around him tighter until he cried out the name he'd been wanting to say for over a year.

"Sammy!" he was riding the wave of the aftershocks when he heard Sam let out a surprised moan and felt the hot strips of come as it covered them both as Sam's cock exploded again just from his brother watching him fall apart. "Mhmm, goddamn."

As the last of his orgasm died off, all of Dean's strength seemed to leave him and he collapsed forward to lay his mouth on the curve of Sam's shoulder and zoned out with only memories and emotions coursing through him.

Dean wasn't sure how long it was before his mind began coming back to life but as it did the first thing he noticed was that his body, which was blissfully boneless still, was clean of sweat and come and he was laying on his back on his bed with the heat of Sam's body pressed against his side.

"Thank you," Sam spoke once he saw his brother's heavy lidded eyes open partially. "I don't think I've done that, come like that since the last time we…before Detroit," he ran a hand up to lay it over the tattoo on Dean's chest. "I…really felt it this time. I felt you and…Dean?"

"Ummm, yeah?" right then Dean wasn't sure if he'd be able to summon coherent words but tried to pay attention since this was the first time in a long time that he was hearing an actual tone in his little brother's voice as he instinctively moved his arm that was around Sam to ease him closer without thinking about anything else.

Slightly shaking fingers traced the tattoo in that nervous way Sam would when he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to and it was odd for them both to realize this since Sam hadn't been nervous or unsure in over a year.

"You good with this, Sammy?" Dean asked curiously, too exhausted from that mind blowing climax to stay awake but feeling something wet on his chest and long ago learned instincts had him lifting his head. "Hey, are you…shit…" he breathed, realizing it was tears and swallowing. "Sammy, you hurt? Did something we do hurt you or…"

"I…love you," the words were rushed out as if Sam wasn't sure if they'd be welcome or how to say them and while he still didn't know what to do after saying them it felt right to him. "I…know I still have…issues and that to be the way I was I need my soul back and that scares me more than you could know but…" he paused to meet Dean's eyes and reached up to slowly brush at a stray tear on his brother's cheek at his words.

"I may not care about most things like I did but I was wrong about one thing. I care about you and not just for this side of it," Sam knew that was what was on Dean's tongue and wanted it stopped. "You're my big brother. You've stuck by me when you could've taken off, especially after some of the crap I've done but you stayed and you showed me that I could still feel even if it's just in bed…it's something and…"

A hand on the back of his neck brought Sam's mouth down for a kiss that seemed to mean it was alright and that they'd fix everything soon or at least that's what it felt like to Sam as he eased back to give a small smile before settling his head down on Dean's shoulder.

"Stay and try to sleep?" Dean asked, voice spent and sounding like gravel as his body wanted to sleep but he wanted to at least feel this connection with Sam even if his brother didn't sleep like he used to. "Or stay while I sleep?"

"I will," Sam promised, feeling more than seeing Dean's smile and understanding that this was important to Dean because their relationship in bed was more than just the sex it was the connection, the bond and while he might not need to sleep like he once did tonight's activities had left him feeling worn out. "I'll be here."

More relieved at those words than he could express right then, Dean fell to sleep fully for the first time since finding his brother again. Sleeping easily with the familiar weight of his brother against him and putting off thinking how this would play out in the long run or until he found a way to free Sam's soul from the Cage.

"Sam?" he called suddenly, voice a sleepy mumble when he heard the answering grunt which was Sam's normal response when he was actually sleepy. "Tomorrow…you drive."

**The End**


End file.
